The Defector
The Defector is the sixth single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ In the reveal trailer, a helicopter can be seen crashing in Hue City, Vietnam. Overview Mason starts off in a Huey helicopter, preparing to rappel into the city with the objective of securing a CIA headquarters which has been overrun by the North Vietnamese Army.[1] While rappelling from the helicopter, it is shot down by enemy fire. Still clinging to the rope, Mason and his squad-mate, Woods, are able to smash through a window of a multi-story building. Dazed by those events, he rises to his feet and is given a SPAS shotgun equipped with Dragon's Breath ammunition by Woods. Making their way to the objective, Mason and Woods encounters several Vietnamese troops, all of which are set aflame by the player's Dragon's Breath ammunition. Receiving assistance from friendly choppers, machine guns rain fire through windows quickly eliminating any enemies caught in the fire. Intensity is high, and mixing in civilians throughout the building requires quick thoughts and reactions by the player to minimize their casualties. Outside, Mason approaches a group of Marines and takes over their radio transmitters. Requesting assistance from the sky, he is then tasked with the job of designating buildings to be fired upon by the helicopters. While fighting through the streets, the player is able to provide reconnaissance to the choppers who soften enemy resistance. Later on in the level, the player is tasked with escorting an APC named "Bottom Feeder" through the city streets. After the APC moves a few blocks it is destroyed by NVA armor. The player then calls in an attack on the tank blowing it to pieces. Soon later, Mason "finds" the defector, who turns out to be Reznov. They then proceed to escape the city. Before they leave, they hold off NVA soldiers from a Landing Zone, which they intend to leave from, but can't as the helicopters are under heavy fire. Then, Mason calls in a bombing run, forcing the remaining SOG operators to leave via boat, nearly escaping the massive explosion caused by the bombing run. Gallery Crashsite.jpg|US Marines under intense NVA fire. Woods Slaughter house.jpg|Woods sneaking up on two NVA soldiers. Bottom feeder.jpg|Bottom feeder, the APC that is to be defended to help the Marines. Huey.JPG|A UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" giving air support to Marine & SOG forces. shot0005.jpg|Intel unlockable with the mission shot0082.jpg|Different kind of Tet fireworks... shot0087.jpg|The real defector maybe the one lying on the floor... Hue city fighting.jpg|This ain't good... shot0100.jpg|Got away just in time shot0094.jpg|RT Texas rains fire on NVA Trivia *The Defector was originally named "Slaughterhouse" during early development. *When Mason enters the room where he finds Reznov, a civilian who is not Vietnamese will be lying dead against a desk with scattered documents around him. This could have been the real defector, as Hudson later reveals that he was killed during the fighting. Mason however believes Reznov to be the defector. *The Vietnamese soldier telling the Americans to leave could be a reference to a level in Call of Duty, Sewer Rats, where a German is telling you to surrender. *When trying to open the door while the player is attempting to take out the anti-air artillery, a car will fall on top of the player. He/she will awake in a house with a dead Marine on the player. When the player gets up, the player can turn around and look down at the body. The player will notice horrific facial injuries, most likely from impact with the cars underside, or possibly from being shot. *Shortly before the player goes to the house above, when the player calls in the airstrike, the Huey will sometimes just rise out of the ground. *The helicopter "RT Texas" stands for Recon Team Texas, which was a real life SOG recon team, mentioned in the works of Major John Plaster, who advised Treyarch on SOG. *When the player breaches the door in an attempt to find the defector, a NVA trooper jumps at the player and despite Reznov not actually being there, he kills the trooper, saving Mason. It is possible that Mason imagined the NVA trooper, or killed him himself, as Mason is later shown imagining Reznov killing enemies. *When Woods uses the SPAS-12 on the NVA soldiers, it uses normal ammunition, when he hands it to Mason, Woods tells Mason that the SPAS-12 can use his incendiary ammo. This would imply Mason originally had a shotgun before the chopper crashed. *Even though the mission takes place in 1968, you can still have a SPAS-12 even though it was invented eleven years after the mission takes place. *A Molotov appears in this level, as Woods can be heard saying "Molotov!", followed by the player seeing an explosion of fire. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels